Gill, the Aqua Elite
Gill, the Aqua Elite is a Hydro Tempest from Aq'yubaer. He is a mobile marksman like combatant, but he's also capable of close-range combat. Revelation One of Matvakama's favourite playable characters in the game Skylanders: Spyro's Adventure was Gill Grunt, a Water-type character. It was Gill Grunt, that became the inspiration for Gill, the Aqua Elite. Weapons Gill wields a Harpoon Gun/Water Hose weapon. Base Stats Lore ?? Appearance Gill is basically an armored "fish man" wielding a harpoon gun and barrel-like water jetpacks. Download Files unavailable Abilities Note: All Ability Performace is based on the stats of Gill Alpha. Basic Attack: Harpoon Shot Range: 30 meters Cooldown: 0.8 seconds Cast Type: Instant Shoots a harpoon at large velocity, dealing '''7-14' physical damage with a 50% chance to pierce the enemy. The harpoon's damage decreases by 20% with each subsequent pierced enemy.'' Unique Ability: Water Hose Range: 7 meters Cooldown: 15 seconds Cast Type: Channeled Power Cost: 14 Channels for '''6' seconds. During channel, Gill unleashes a high-pressure water hose streaming it in a 4m wide cone. For the first second, all enemies in the area are dealt 45-48 energy damage and knocked back to the hose's tip. Thereafter, all enemies within the area are dealt 8''' energy damage every second and are pushed away in the direction the hose is pointed at.'' Squad Ability: Water Boost Range: Self Cooldown: 10 seconds Cast Type: Instant Power Cost: 9 ''Activates water jetpacks, thrusting the user into the air. While jetpacks are active, the user's Movement Speed is increased by '''75% and allows passing small terrain obstacles. The jetpacks run out of water after 10 seconds.'' Modifiers *'Gill's Water Boost: ?' (??'s Affix) *'Gill's Water Boost: ?' (??'s Affix) Passive Ability: High Pressure Gill's water ammunition builds up more and more pressure over time in his reserve tanks. Every second, the pressure increases, increasing damage dealt/duration of Special Abilities by '''10%'. This buff stacks up to 5''' times and is consumed by activating an Ability.'' '''NOTE: The charge starts 3 seconds after using one an Ability. NOTE: This does not apply to Basic Attacks! 'Overdrive' Every second, the buff is increased by two stacks, with a maximum of '''10'. The buff is not consumed, when using Abilities.'' Variant Abilities: Alpha - Range: Cooldown: Cast Type: Power Cost: ?? Beta - Range: Cooldown: Cast Type: Power Cost: ?? Gamma - Range: Cooldown: Cast Type: Power Cost: ?? Delta - Range: Cooldown: Cast Type: Power Cost: ?? Gallery Trivia *Gill is based off of Gill Grunt, a character from the game Skylanders: Spyro's Adventure. *His Beta Variant is based off of Gill Grunt's original Concept Art. *Vocalization: Maniacal "Yahaa!" sounds and laughters, similar in tone to Gill Grunt. Sometimes, Gill may yell something similar to "Woosh Garapita!". Also, he can shout a gibberish line, that is similar to the phrase "Fear the fish!". *Gill's Default, Drop-loot and Cashout Weapons resemble Gill Grunt's harpoon gun (the latter two resemble the upgraded versions.) Category:Darkspore Category:Heroes Category:Hybrid Category:Cyber Category:Aq'yubaer Category:Aqua Category:Hydro Category:Tempests